Beifong Madness
by Redwall6921
Summary: As he stared at his mother, he knew what he wanted to do in life. Make her proud, but when your mother is the chief of police, that is a much harder task. It also doesn't help when a fresh off the boat Avatar starts causing trouble in your city or that your Ex's father seems to be on the wrong side of the law. What is a non-bending cop to do?
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra or any other reference mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 1**

"…No."

Lin Beifong stared at the test results, unable to believe the latest shit storm that happened in her life.

"Pregnant, how?" she asked stunned. Of course, she knew how but she was still unable to grasp the entire situation.

The test showed that she was already one month pregnant, her memory immediately going back to that time. Her longtime boyfriend, Tenzin, had broken up with her, something she had not seen coming. How could she, they were childhood sweethearts, sure they had fights before, but they would always patch things together.

But things had been different this time, two month ago she and Tenzin had finally discussed plans to finally marry. Unfortunately, it was during a regular medical checkup that it was found out that Lin had a low fertility rate, making her ability to conceive a child almost impossible. She was genuinely distraught at the news and despite Tenzin's constant reassuring her that he still loved her, she could sense a drift grow between them.

It seemed that they were fighting more and more often, and as a result they began to get more focused on in their jobs.

The day that he broke up with her, was like any other. She had just finished arresting the latest batch of gang members and finishing the mornings paperwork, Lin was supposed to meet with Tenzin at the air bending island for lunch.

However, when she had gotten there she noticed an troubled Tenzin standing in the courtyard, when she had asked what was wrong he told her that it would be in their best interest to break off their relationship.

She was stunned, never expecting it, she hardly even heard his explanation, only small bits. He tried to justify it by saying that they were no longer as close as they used to, that they both were to busy with their responsibilities, or that they both wanted different things in life.

Lin didn't believe him for a second, she used all of her observations skills on him to find out the real reason.

When she asked him if it was something she did, he said no.

When she asked if there was someone else, he said no.

When she yelled at him and said if this was because she couldn't give him a child, he said no.

Each and everyone of his answers was like a stake through her heart, her seismic senses telling her all she wanted to know.

It was then that she spotted one of the air acolytes at the corner of her eye, hiding behind a large wooden pillar. She immediately put the pieces together. She knew her of course, she was Pema, a seventeen-year-old girl, that would constantly follow Tenzin around like a lost puppy.

She was so upset that she went temporary blind in rage, trashing the entire island. They had to physically drag her off the island, and restrainer her from pummeling the airbender any further. The last time she saw him, he was nursing a black eye and a nasty cut on his chin as Pema fussed over him.

She had to take a couple of days off work, since her head just wasn't in the game, and in her line of work that could prove dangerous.

The next couple of days following the break up had been hard on her, she would constantly cry in her room drinking from a bottle. Everything had seemed to be falling apart in her life. First her sister, then her mother, now Tenzin. All of the people that she cared about were slowly leaving her.

A couple days later she had woken up in her bed alone, her clothes on the floor and the bottles of liquor showed her the results of a one-night stand. That had been the last straw for her, she was not that type of person. She was Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong, and the chief of police. She was not going to just wallow in her own misery and cry herself to sleep, sleeping with random strangers. She was supposed to be strong, she need to get her head on straight.

Lin had immediately gone back to work, pouring even more of her time on her job.

However, she had been feeling sick for the past couple of days, hardly able to keep anything down in her stomach. She had at first thought it was just a mild flu but after it started to affect her work, she had gone to the doctor, and the results were in her hand.

The 32-year-old earthbender looked at herself in the mirror in horror, how could she raise a child.

She had given up any notions of being a mother a long time ago, and so was left sorely unprepared.

She wanted to ask for help, but quickly realized that she no longer had anyone to rely on.

There was no use crying over spilled milk anymore, what was done was done. She would have the baby, there was no other choice in her opinion. She would just need to take things one step at a time. Her mother had raised her while being the chief of police, so it wasn't like it would be impossible.

"… I really hope you aren't a girl," she said as she placed at worried hand on her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **Quick note: MC is basically a less technological advanced Batman that uses Chi blocking to fight benders.**

 **Chapter 2**

Lime green eyes opened, before turning to the blearing alarm clock on the side of the bed, indicating that it was 4:30 AM. A hand shot out from under the covers of the bed as it reached to turn off the annoying thing.

Groggily, the person got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom, shuffling around his one-person apartment dressed in only white pajama pants with little screws and wrenches drawn on it.

With half opened eyes the person in question reached the bathroom sink and began to brush his teeth staring at his sleepy expression. He had green yellowish eyes, medium length sliver-gray hair, a handsome face, and a well-built figure. He was tall too, standing at 6 feet 5 inches despite turning 18 just a few months ago. He didn't always look that way however, his current appearance was actually a result of him trying to cure his 'problem'.

Speaking of his problem he noticed that the metal razor and other metal appliances in the room started to shake slightly, and he could feel a small blood vessel burst in his nose, giving him a slight nose bleed.

Rinsing his mouth, he opened the medicine cabinet which was filled with a large number of prescribed drugs. Taking out the ones he need to take in the morning, he ended up with almost thirty different pills before shoving them down his throat.

They left a bitter taste in his mouth, but the shaking had stopped.

He decided to take a shower and let the drugs finish their job.

Once he was out again he got dressed in some workout clothes, and cleared a place in the living room, not bothering to keep the noise down as he new that he was the only one in the entire building. His mother had bought it for him when he had told her that he was moving out, although he was sure that she had the entire place on watch.

He stretched and began to practice his katas, going through the motions as if they were second nature. Although he was unable to fight using earth or metal like his mother, he had at least mastered Chi blocking, something his mother had been happy to find out. That however was not the extent of his abilities as he had been trained in various martial arts from a young age, and currently mastered 23.

Once he was done practicing he headed off to the bathroom to take a long dip in his bathtub.

As he let his fatigue ease up he brought a hand to his face and let himself get lost in his memory.

(13 years ago)

 _A young five-year-old boy with dark black hair and shining forest green eyes, dressed in white Chinese clothes ran through the lobby of the local police department, the few officers there chuckled at his enthusiasm._

 _He sprinted all the way until he reached a door with a glass window that said, 'Chief Lin Beifong'. Taking out a deep breath he calmed his nerves and hesitantly knocked on the door._

" _Come in," spoke the voice of his mother._

 _He straightened his back and walked inside in a calm manner like he was taught. "Mother, I have finished my lessons for the day."_

" _I can see that Sai," she said without looking up from the mountain of paperwork that was nested on her desk._

 _Looking down at his feet he shuffled a bit before remembering why he had came in. Reaching into his messenger bag he took out a handful of freshly picked daisies, and a present wrapped in bright green wrapping paper._

" _Here Mother. Happy birthday, I made it myself," he said as he placed them on an unoccupied side of her desk before stepping back._

 _Sighing a bit Lin finally looked up at the expecting face of her only son. She inspected his face for only a moment before asking, "Where are your glasses Sai?"_

 _Immediately he avoided her gaze, "I don't like wearing them, they make me look funny."_

" _Don't be childish, you need them to see, now put them on," Lin ordered him as this was an ongoing argument between them._

"… _I lost them," he lied unconvincingly._

" _Ah-huh. Well not to worry, I have your spares here," she said as she opened the bottom of her desk drawer and took out a pair of large round glasses. "Now put them on."_

 _Reluctantly Sai put them on, his vision immediately cleared up, and his mother was no longer blurry like before._

" _Aren't you going to open your present?" he asked hopefully, unable to hide his excitement._

 _Lin looked at the green box and decided to humor the small five-year-old. Opening it, she saw that inside was a rectangluar jewelry box with a picture of a ginning Sai and a scowling Lin with face paint on them, making them look like cats. "Hmm, it is very creative," she said unsure as to what to say._

" _Hold on, you haven't seen what it can do yet," Sai stated as he took out the box and a small metal key that was inside of it. Lin then noticed that the frame had a key shaped hole on the side, and when her son inserted the key, he began to turn it. Once it was fully wound up, he let it go and a small musical melody started to play. The lid opened up and two cat shaped people holding hands, a mother and her child spun around on a platform._

" _Sai, how did you make this," she said. She knew that her son was smart, he was taught by the best tutors she could hire and went to one of the best school in all of Republic City, but she didn't think he was being taught how to make something that complex._

" _I just told you, I made it," he said truthfully. When he had gone to think of a present to give her, a blueprint of the music box had appeared in his head, and it had taken him several weeks to fully understand it. In the end he needed to learn many things to make the small box, but it would all be worth it in the end if it made his mom happy._

" _I see, you did a good job," she said as she showed him a small smile as she inspected the box, using her metal bending to inspect the complex machinery inside._

 _Sai smiled widely before remembering what he was taught and controlled his face._

" _Mom, do you think you could take me to the park today," the small boy asked hopefully._

 _Lin immediately lost her smile and let out a sad sigh, "I'm sorry Sai, but I have too much work, to go to the park with you?"_

"… _Oh, okay?" he said disappointedly as he looked on the ground._

" _Why don't you take a seat and begin your homework, I'll look over it once I'm finished," Lin said as she placed the box in one of her drawers and began to look at her mountain of paperwork._

 _Sai, went to a corner of the office where a small kids' sized desk and chair were placed for him. He took out his homework and began to fill out the papers, the information poured right out of his head, even the advanced questions were completed in a few seconds._

 _Once he was done, he looked at the clock and noticed that only ten minutes had passed. The young boy then took out a paper and began to draw another diagram that had appeared in his head earlier that morning. He didn't know what it did yet, but that was half the fun._

 _The silence was not uncomfortable for him. Since as far as he could remember he had spent the majority of his time in this room. His mom didn't trust babysitters to keep him safe, and what was safer then the police headquarter, plus this allowed her to continue working. Sai knew all of the officers by name by the time he was three and would sometimes talk to the friendlier prisoners that were taken in._

 _He new the entire place up and down. His mom would read him the law book when he was younger to put him to sleep, and one of the interrogation rooms had been turned into his nursery so that his mom could keep on working. Some of the officers even joked that before the nursery was made, she would put him in the biggest drawer in her desk and keep him there to sleep. He was 70% sure they were lying but whenever he asked his mom, she would just change the subject._

 _A knock at the door brought Sai out of his work._

 _A tall burly man with a face full of facial hair stepped inside._

" _Hello Chief! Just handing in my report," he said as he handed Lin a folder. He noticed the small boy in the corner. "Hey there, Champ. What have you got there?"_

 _Sai knew the man, he was Officer Zhao, a friendly bear of a man that was one of his constant sitters._

" _Nothing, just waiting."_

" _Good work Zhao," Chief Beifong said as she looked over the report. One of the leaders of the Terra Triad had been brought in last week and they were gathering evidence to put him behind bars permanently. She looked at him in a considering manner before she asked him, "Zhao are you doing anything later?"_

 _The officer in question despite his big frame seemed to pull into himself and his ears went red as he tried to answer the question, "Huh? N-Nope. I'm done for the day. Did you want something Chief?"_

" _Perfect! Sai mentioned that he wanted to go to the park, can you take him?" she said, not noticing him let out a disappointed sigh._

" _Okay I guess. What do you say little man?" he said to the young boy that was already standing at the door. "Well I guess I'll see you later Chief."_

" _Bring him back in one piece," she said to them as they exited her office getting two distinct 'I will' from them._

 _As they walked out of the building Zhao began to talk. "So, anything good happen today?"_

" _Yep, I finally gave mom her present," he said as he nodded with a wide smile._

" _Oh, you finally finished it. Anything else."_

" _Ah, I made a new friend today. A new girl came to my class today, her name is Asami."_

" _Ohhhh, it seems we have a ladies man. Don't you worry Champ, your uncle Zhao here was also quite popular with the females when he was younger," the officer said as he puffed out his barrel of a chest and took on a reminiscing expression._

 _Lifting his glasses over his eyes, Sai looked at the boastful man before declaring, "You're lying."_

 _Immediately the man deflated at being found out so quickly. Sai had an uncanny ability to read someone by the way that their colors shifted when he took off his glasses, although this made people and animals seem blurry to him._

 _Getting out of his funk Zhao looked like he remembered something. "I just remembered I was going to give this to the Chief," he said as he rummaged into his uniform and took out three tickets, "Here Sai, why don't you give them to your mom later."_

" _What are they? And why are you giving me three?" he asked curiously._

 _Zhao looked like he was blushing behind his beard as he rubbed his head, "They're ticket for a Fire Nation resort called Blue Lotus Springs. I hear that it is a family friendly vacation spot. The chief has been working hard lately so I hoped she would take this chance to relax."_

" _Why three?"  
"You know, the Chief, you, and me?" he said pointing to himself hopefully._

" _Okay," Sai said happily as he tucked the tickets into his bag, and Zhao let out a breath of relief._

" _So, have you practiced those earthbending moves I showed you," the muscled man told his young charge._

" _Yeah, but I still can't bend at all," Sai said disappointed that he was still unable to bend like his mother or her friends._

" _Hey don't get down, you're just a late bloomer. I didn't get my first facial hair until I was at least 22 you know. How about we go practice at the park for a bit."_

 _Sai was beginning to think that he just couldn't bend but still held out hope._

 _When they arrived at the park, Zhao instructed the boy in small exercises to help him learn to earth bend, but even an hour later he had yet to move the smallest of pebbles. Hoping to cheer the boy he said, "Hey, how about some ice-cream? I'll be right back." Getting up he walked up to the ice-cream stall only a few feet away and left Sai on a bench._

 _Sai was just about to get up from his seat when he heard the loud thud of metal hitting the ground. Turning to the Ice-cream stand, he saw Zhao slumped over on the ground. Just as he was going to yell out, a hand holding a wet cloth covered his mouth and he too slumped over unconscious._

 _It was hours later when Sai woke up. He was tied to a metal beam and a cloth gag was placed over his mouth. Looking at the sky he saw that it was already night. They were at a construction site of some type, considering the various equipment and materials scattered around the area, and the metal skeleton of the building._

 _The full moon illuminated to the scene in front of him. Two men were holding Zhao down as a third was hitting him. His armor was taken away, and he had a multitude of bruises forming on his body. One of his eyes was so swollen it refused to open, and his lips were bleeding._

 _He screamed in alarm, but the gag didn't let him. The boy wanted to tell them to stop but was unable to._

 _It was then that he noticed another person._

" _Ah, so the little prince has woken up," the man said as he came into the open, holding a scary looking knife._

 _Sai was frightened as tears began to form in his eyes and run down his cheeks._

" _Ah don't cry little guy, didn't your mama ever tell you crying only makes it worse," the man grinned nastily as he used the back of the blade to wipe away the tears._

 _A gruff sound took the man's attention and he saw Zhao glaring at him furiously. The two men were having trouble holding someone his size still._

" _Be careful Copper. Wouldn't want something to happen to the little guy?" Immediately the edge of the knife was placed on Sai's throat._

 _Zhao continued to glare but he stopped struggling._

" _That's better, no reason we can't talk like civilized men," the nasty man said as he still had the knife on the throat of the five-year-old._

" _What do you want?" the officer said spitting out a mouthful of blood to the side._

" _What I want? Lets see. I have the son of the Chief of Police in my hands, and she has someone important to us. Can you see where I am going?"_

" _You're part of the Terra Triad?" the injured man guessed._

" _Ding-ding-ding. And you my friend will deliver my message to Beifong. Unless she wants something to happen to her son, I want the boss released as soon as possible."_

 _Zhao growled, getting another punch for his troubles._

" _Unluckily for you, we don't have any more chloroform, so we will be doing things the old fashion way," the triad member said as he signaled for the man to continue the beating._

 _Sai watched as Zhao was being hit over and over again, he continued to struggle in his ropes. He cried as the men began to hit him with wooden planks, malicious smiles on their faces._

' _Stop it! Let him go! You're hurting him!' he tried to yell over the cloth in his mouth, hoping that a sudden burst of strength would help him escape and allow him to help his friend._

' _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it.'_

 _A slap stopped him from continuing further, "Jeez kid, quit struggling."_

 _A sharp crack showed him that one of the gang members had broken his wooden weapon on top of the large man's head. Zhao slumped over, a large amount of blood pooling around his head and he wasn't getting up. "Shit boss, I think we might have gone too far. Looks like he croaked," one of the goons said._

 _The man holding the knife looked surprised, "Well damn, that's a shame. Just leave a note on his body. The cops will find him later."_

' _No. No. No. NO. NO!_ _ **NOOOOO!**_ _' Sai screamed in his mind unable to think that Zhao could be gone. The insides of his body grew cold at the thought and his heart began to beat faster and faster._

 _It was then that something unexpected happened. A groaning could be heard in the abandoned construction site. Suddenly they say a bent wrench come out of the darkness and into the center of the area._

" _What the heck?" one of the henchmen said as he inspects the deformed tool._

 _Then more groans were heard before other metal objects began to float into the air and warp._

 _Now every one of the Triad members began to panic. In his fear, the knife wielding man didn't notice as he accidently slashed the throat of his captive slightly._

 _The floating then stopped, and all the metal tools fell to the ground._

 _Just as they were about to let out a sigh of relief, the earth started to shake uncontrollably._

 _Being earthbenders they tried to control the ground, but it was useless._

" _Crap, and earthquake!" the boss shouted as he fell to the ground, unable to keep his balance._

 _It was at this moment that the leader looked at the young boy tied to the metal beam. Sai was glaring at him with eyes so full of hate that it slightly unnerved him to see it in someone so young._

 _He didn't have much time to ponder things however when he notice that the sky above them was now mysteriously filled with metal tools. Hammers, nails, picks, metal beams, iron pipes, they all floated above their heads._

 _Then under some unspoken signal they all fell on top of him and his accomplices, bring them under hundred of pounds of metal._

 _The earthquake was still going on however and the foundation of the metal building had weakened enough for them to tumble down. Like a house of cards the metal structure slowly began to fall into itself, Sai still trapped underneath._

 _The entire city was in a panic from the earthquake from before, and those close to the construction site were witness to the destruction of the place. They had heard screams in that direction earlier and were quick to alert the police, thinking that someone must have been trapped in there._

 _Sai stared in shock as he looked at the grim and determined face of Zhao. Two vertical slants of stone had burst out of the ground on either side of Sai and protected him from the falling metal beams._

 _The black-haired boy started to cry once he saw his friend, but they weren't tears of joy. He saw that the policeman had been trapped under the falling rubble, his entire lower half had been crushed from the debris and a metal pipe had pierced his chest._

 _They continued to stare at each other, only a few feet away from each other. Sai was then forced to watch as the strong and almost father-like figure in his life, succumbed to his injuries until the life slowly left his eyes._

 _Minutes later Sai was finally rescued from the reckage and dragged away from the scene and to a hospital._

 _Lin Beifong and the rest of the police force had been in a murderous rage once they finally found out what had happened._

 _An investigation was then opened, and a team of forensics said that Officer Zhao had been killed as a result of his wounds by the Triad members and the construction equipment falling on top of him. Although it was tragic, the case was closed quickly as they had deemed it an accident caused by the earthquake. Only Sai knew different, he had been the cause of the earthquake and the death of Zhao._

 _He told no one of his abilities, not even his mother, too ashamed of himself._

As he rubbed the small scar on his neck, Sai let out a tired sigh.

When he was younger he had tried to control his abilities, but every one of his attempts would end up in disaster. His control was practically non-existent. It was like trying to direct a raging river with only single plank of wood. It would also cause him migraines whenever he tried.

He tried to learn everything that was ever written about the subject of bending in the hopes that it would help him gain control, but it was all useless. In the end he gave up the notion of trying to control it and instead looked for a way to get rid of it.

Sai had still not found a way to rid himself of his abilities but had at least found a way to suppress them.

Getting out of the tub he dried himself and started to use chi attacks on himself, cutting him off from his chi for a short time. He had to do it four times a day if he wanted to be sure that no accidental bending would happen. The medical cocktail that he need to take every morning was just another safeguard he used and as a way for him to function without the use of his chi throughout the day.

Once he was finished with the last pressure point he began to get dressed in his work uniform. It was the standard uniform given to all the police officers except with a few modifications since he could not use earthbending to get it on.

He made sure that all of the straps were tight before he put on the next of his equipment. It was a harness with two medium sized devices on his waist that would allow him to fly through the air using a gas-powered launcher to throw magnetized hooks at medium distances. He called it a 3D Maneuver Gear, and it helped him imitate metalbending climbing. It was an idea he had gotten from watching his mom move around and from studying the original designs that fire nations tanks used during the 100-year war.

He might not be able to bend like the rest of the police officers but that didn't mean he was useless. He was a genius, and he used it to his advantage.

Going to his equipment closet, Sai took out two deceptively normal looking black gloves and slightly pressed a button on the inside which sent an electric current through them. Next he took out a gun shaped weapon that held a cartridge which could launch out electric needles at his opponents from a distance and shock them, a stun gun.

Next item on the list was a utility belt with various items for every occasion held in place. Two of his best invention was the foam grenade that when thrown could cover whatever surface it landed on in a quickly expanding and fast drying cement foam that was not only flame resistant but also very strong. It was especially useful against benders. The other invention was a grenade launcher that could throw different colored balls filled with a wide variety of things like smoke, knock out gas, or even an electric net.

Finally, the last piece of equipment he put were a large pair of round glasses

Once he made sure that he had everything needed to fight with the scum of his city he began to make his way out of the door.

Sai stopped at the entrance where he had left his keys to his motorcycle on a dish bowl and looked at the calendar pinned to his noticeboard. A broken silver chain with a gear pendent was also pinned to the board, as were a number of pictures and two unused tickets to the Blue Lotus Springs.

He had instinctively searched his pockets and gotten out a cigarette and was in the process of lighting it when he noticed what he was doing. Spitting out the cancer stick he stepped on it and put the lighter back in his pocket.

It was a disgusting habit that he promised his mom that he would quit, but it was proving harder than he thought. Pushing his glasses up he rubbed his eyes hoping to get the last of his sleep out and started to head to the police station to begin another long day of fighting paper work, politicians, criminals, and other nasties infecting his city.

* * *

 _Next chapter_

 _Sai stared at the convulsing form of the Avatar as he sent another current of electricity through her body, his finger pressed firmly on the trigger of his stun gun._

" _Why did you taser her?" asked one of the officers behind him._

 _Looking at the man in question he said in a bored tone, "She was resisting. I had no choice."_

" _Twice?"_

" _She could have been faking it the first time," the silver-haired man said with a careless shrug._

* * *

 **A/N: I was finally able to upload this chapter.**

 **A few things you should know first about our MC Sai Beifong.**

 **First of all, he looks like Stein from Soul Eater because of all the drugs he consumed to suppress his bending.**

 **Sai's character will be a mixture between Stein from Soul Eater and Batman.**

 **His main fighting style will be to use Chi blocking and various gadgets to beat his opponents. Almost like an Equalist.**

 **He will not be friends with Korra for some time, if ever.**

 **He is a reincarnated soul that has no memories of his past life but does have the knowledge of certain things like how to design complex machinery or medicine.**

 **Sai used his intellect to start a medical company, called Beifong Pharmaceuticals, with his mom having acted as the CEO. That is were he is getting his bender repressing drugs.**

 **The use of his bending abilities wreaks havoc on his chi network, leaving him injured whenever he does uses it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 3**

As the bespectacled man rode through the streets on his modified motorcycle he waved to a few people that were either already going to work or setting up shop, getting cheerful waves back. There was hardly anyone who didn't know who he was.

Not only was he the son of the Chief of Police, but he was also the head of a large corporation in the city that could have given Future Industries a run for their money. The two companies however were great allies, already having worked on a number of projects together.

While Future Industries dealt with the more technological side of business, Sai's Company which he named Blue Cross pharmaceutical, dealt with the more medical oriented products. The success was largely due to all of the different machines that Sai could create using his mental blueprints.

He was still no closer to understanding where all these futuristic ideas came from, but after much research he was leaning on either reincarnation or a form of future vision. Honestly, Sai hoped it was the later because if it was the former, then that did not paint a good picture for his past life. Sure, many of the inventions and knowledge he had used was to help people, but there was also an overwhelming of ideas that could cause so much death and destruction. Weapons that could send pieces of metal flying through the air at great speeds, shredding muscles and bone on contact; bombs so powerful it could level Republic City to the ground, and everything was up there in his head.

The company mostly dealt with the discovering and treating of new diseases, promoting healthy living, and the advancement of medicine. While they did make products like heart-rate monitored, or x-ray machines, they also made more common day-to-day like products, such as cough syrup, over the counter medication, first aid kits, pregnancy test, even birth control. Almost anything that could be found in a local pharmacy was made by them.

Sai was also the owner of one of the biggest and best hospitals in the entire city. As a result, both him and his mom were quite well off, she could have retired by the time that Sai had turned 9 but chose not to simply because she had a strong sense of justice and couldn't let someone else fight while she stood on the sidelines.

As a result, he was well liked by the populace of the city. They called him and his mom the Golden Shields. She would protect them out in the streets, and he protected them in their homes.

After a short time of driving he finally reached his destination and parked himself in the underground parking space where the rest of the vehicles used by the police force were put when not in use.

Sai walked into the huge stone building that was the Police Headquarters. Checking his watch, he saw that it was now 6:43 AM. "Just on time," he said to himself as he waved to the receptionists manning the different stations.

They gave him a sluggish wave as he made his way to the punch in machine. He saw another man dressed in a constable uniform already there as he put in his card..

"Morning," he said with his usual goofy smile to the man in front of the machine.

"Morning Sparky," the man said once he saw who was talking to him, getting a snort from Sai.

Sparky was a nickname given to him by the rest of the officers on account of his electrically charged weapons and silver hair.

It was no secret that he was sensitive about his hair, but it had been a side effect of taking so many untested drugs to suppress his bending abilities.

"So anything new today," Sai decide to make some small talk.

"Naw, just the usual, patrolling around again," the man said as he scratched his beard.

"Cool. Call me if you see any trouble," he said as he began to make his way to the Chief's Office.

"You know it, I ain't picking a fight with no bender if I can help it. By the way, your mom looked a little annoyed this morning, so you might want to be careful."

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, he said, "You could tell? Well anyways, thanks for the head up."

"Sure thing kid, us non-benders have to watch out for each other," the man said as he headed a different way.

Although the police force was famous for their metal benders, that did not mean that it was solely made up of earthbenders. The majority of the police was actually made up of non-benders, with them mainly patrolling the city or dealing with non-bender related crimes, Sai was the only non-bender to actually fight among the Elite. Fire and water benders although not mentioned as much where just as vital as earthbenders and made up half of the fighting force.

Walking down the corridors he passed the cafeteria where he could see a number of zombie-like officers standing in a long line with a mug in their hand. At the very front of the line he saw a woman place her mug in a vending machine of some sort, she placed in the appropriate amount of Yuan and then pressed a sequence of buttons on the side. Immediately the machine roared to life and a black liquid sprayed through a nozzle and into the mug.

This was just another of his machines at work, an automated coffee machine that he had developed back when he was only seven. It had originally been a present for his mom, but after the other officers had started to go to her office just to use it, she had gotten annoyed and simply placed it in the cafeteria. The coffee machine or Officer Joe as the rest of the department had taken to calling it, was now a vital part of the force, someone had even made it an honorary police badge and it had received the employee of the month award three times in a row.

He couldn't judge them however as he had drunk two cups on just the way there. He was a coffeeholic and he proud of it.

Standing outside his mom's office, he gathered his nerves and was about to knock on the door when it was slammed open.

"GET IN NOW!"

'Wow she does not sound happy,' the man thought as he walked to his death while those closest to him began to snicker.

Sai saw the form of his mother, Lin Beifong, overlooking the city throw a window, her back to him. He could immediately tell she was in a bad mood, not even having to take off his glasses, the reason why was because various small metal objects had begun to float around the room.

"You wanted to see me mo- Chief," he said trying to stall for time.

"When were you going to tell me," she said in a calm voice that sent a shiver down his spine. A calm Lin was more dangerous than an enraged Lin, simply because it meant that she already had time to think of the worst punishment imaginable.

Deciding to play dumb he put on the most confused face he could, "What do you mean?"

Without turning Lin growled, "Don't play dumb with me buster, I'm talking about the Sato girl. I received a message from her father last night that said she was back in city, and that you two already had plans for today."

Seeing that the jig was up, the white haired man chose to come clean, "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would react this way."

Lin looked behind her shoulder to glare at him ( : ).

"Come on mom, it's been a year since me and her broke up. You have to get over it eventually," he said trying to calm her down.

"I don't have to get over anything. She stabbed you in the shoulder with a pen and then threw you out of a two-story window. She's lucky I didn't throw her into the darkest cell we have and throw away the key," she said as she went back to staring outside.

Sai winced at the memory rubbing the place on his shoulder where a circular scar was. Admittedly he could have handled the break up better, 16-year-old Asami was quite the rebellious and hot-tempered girl, he only hoped that she had matured since then.

"I'll admit that things could have ended better, but things are different now. I'm not trying to date her for one, it is only a friendly get together to welcome her back to the city, nothing more."

He walked closer to her and but a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but just far away enough to dodge any suddenly flying objects, his incident with Asami fresh in his mind.

Turning around Lin stared up at her only son with concerned eyes, "When did you get so big? I can still remember a time where I could hold you in both my arms and rock you to sleep."

'Aww damn it. She starting to bring up childhood memories,' he thought. "What can I say, I grew up fast."

"A little too fast perhaps," she said as she reached out a hand to grab his cheek while Sai let her. She cupped his face a couple times before her grip suddenly became much stronger and more painful until his face resembled that of a fish, "But that doesn't mean that you can start disobeying me. I have eyes and ears everywhere, and I'm not afraid to throw you or her in solitary confinement if I hear any news of your usual shenanigans. Am I understood?"

Sai could only nod vigorously, the grip becoming pretty painful by that point. Sure being the son of the Police Chief had its perks, but it also had its drawbacks, like when she said a time-out, she actually put you in a cell until you learned your lesson.

Lin stared into his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth before she let go of his face, "Fine. I trust you Sai. If you say it's just a welcome back, I'll believe you. I-I just don't want you to get hurt again. You and her, make a dangerous pair, its easy to get overconfident like before and think you are untouchable, but sooner or later your going to get knocked down."

She was talking about the 'incident' he figured. They didn't talk much about it but suffice to say it was reason enough for him to break things off and for Asami's father to send her away, at least until things cooled down.

Giving her a serious look he spoke with conviction, "It won't be. I'll never let things go that far again."

"Good. I don't think I could handle the thought of losing you," she said in a softer voice.

Silence reined over them as they got lost in their thoughts.

Finally Lin pulled back together as she entered Chief mode, "So then, how has your investigation on the Equalist case been proceeding. Any luck in finding one of their bases yet."

Sai also got into his work mode, "I have found out a couple of hideouts, but nothing permeant. My contacts say that everything has been extremely hush-hush. I fear they are getting ready to do something big. As long as nothing too big sets them up, I'll be able to slowly find out more about their plans."

"Very well, get back to your investigation. If things get too hot, report back immediately," Lin ordered him.

"Will do Chief," he saluted as he began to make his way out of the door.

Once he was finally out he closed the door behind him and deflated, "That went better than expected."

Glancing around he saw a number of eavesdroppers, trying to listen in to the latest Beifong family drama. "Don't you people have work to do," he growled at them, watching them scramble to appear busy.

Going to his desk he opened one of the four drawers and took out a big folder from one of them. He began to look over the information he had collected so far on the Equalist movement, trying to see if there was anything he missed. He knew there was something there, something just beneath the surface, a piece of the puzzle that was just out of reach.

After an hour of sitting in his desk just reading he decided to take a short break. Opening the bottom most drawer he took out a large sandwich and a can of juice, that was his snack drawer and it had one of the best security systems in the entire building, shocking anyone that wasn't him.

He began to think about Asami, as he ate his snack. Taking out a picture from his desk, it showed a sixteen-year-old black-haired girl and silver haired boy grinning at the screen, a number of bruises on their faces. The girl in the picture had short hair barely reaching the nape of her neck, she was wearing a black skirt, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket with the letters 'Iron Princess' embroidered on it. Sai who was in a headlock was dressed similarly but with black pants and his jacket said 'Lighting Prince'. They called their little group 'The Royals.'

Back in the day, they were quite the rebellious teenagers, both were actually very similar, so it made sense that they had always just clicked. Both came from influential families. Both had single parents that didn't pay them much attention, too busy with their jobs. Both were exceedingly rich. Both had lost close people to the gangs of the city. Both were smarter than other kids their age. They had been friends since they were five, and an official couple since they were twelve.

And just like any teenager, they believed themselves invincible and wanted to rebel against the world together. It had started small, just a few pranks here and there. Spray painting the zoo animals, changing the clocks in the city. But the more they did, the more dangerous things became. They were equal participants, sometimes he would suggest something and other times she would. It soon got so bad that they were practically going to Triad territory, egging them on, and leading them on a wild chase through the city and into police blockades.

But like all good things, it finally came to an end. The 'Incident' was something that he wasn't proud of, and they were lucky to even be alive. It had ended with him breaking five of his ribs and getting over 30 stiches, while Asami had gotten amnesia and lost the last two weeks of her life.

Shortly after Sai had decided to take a break from their relationship to get their life back on track. Lin and Mr. Sato, had fully supported him in his decision, only Asami didn't and as a result he experienced what it felt like to fly for two seconds. Mr. Sato then decided to send his daughter to a friend of his that was living in the Fire Nation, so that Asami could finish her education at an all-girls school.

Putting the picture back, he finished his sandwich. 'I need to be careful around her, I always seem to lose all of my inhibitions when we're together.'

"Yo, Sparky."

Turning to the man that had called him out, he saw one of the leader of the metalbending officers, in his hands two cups of coffee and a donut.

"Hey, you need anything," he said with his normal smile, he could use a distraction.

The officer handed the younger man one of the cups before continuing, "Yeah, gear up. My team is next on patrol, and I have a feeling that we could use you. My chest hair has been wiggling all morning, I feel a storm brewing."

Looking skeptically at the man's chest, Sai raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "I sincerely doubt your body hair can tell the future, but even if it did I can't. I'm swamped with paperwork, and if I don't get these papers to the Chief by the end of the day, I can kiss my life goodbye."

Looking thoughtful the man took the uneaten donut and offered it to the him, "How about a donut, it the last one."

Before Sai could comment, a yell was heard throughout the office, "WHO TOOK THE LAST CRISPY-CREAM DONUT!"

'Oh dear, it seems that someone snatched mom's favorite treat,' he thought as he looked at the deep-fried sugary confection in question.

"… Screw it. Let's go, I could use a distraction," he said as he snatched the donut and took a bite, shoving the folders on his desk in one of the drawers.

(Scene Change)

Looking down at the city below, Sai and the rest of the metal benders chatted with each other to pass the time. They made sure not to stand too close to the hole in the airship.

Currently he was in a discussion on who would win the Pro-Bending Championship and making bets. Sai bet 100 yuan on the Fire Ferrets taking the gold, as he had been following them all season.

Then they heard the alarm, and they blazed to attention, taking careful positions around the exit. Sai made one last check to his maneuvering gear, making sure that the gas tanks were full and the harness was secure, he also had his utility belt, two black batons on his back, and two gun like weapons strapped to his thighs. One by one they jumped out of the airship and let gravity pull them down, only Sai was the last one as he wiped his glasses one last time before he too joined them.

As he fell to the ground he could see the damage done to the streets below. The ground had pieces of rock jutting out of it, leading to a crashed satomobile a distance away, a produce stand was smashed and pieced of smashed fruits littered the streets. On closer inspection he could see the window of a clock shop was smashed in. A water-tribe girl and some sort of polar-bear dog was standing near a group of three men.

Once they were at the right distance, the metalbenders attached their grappling lines from their hands, while Sai did the same with his gear, attaching two lines to slow him down. As they reached the ground the leader of the group turned to Sai, "I'll go detain them, you start taking eye-witness reports from those still here."

"Sure," he said with a lazy smile, and took a notepad and pencil from his belt.

He walked up to a couple of old people that were hiding behind one of the stalls and with the best smile he could put on asked, "Hey there. Can one of you tell me what happened."

They looked shocked before they started talking over each other.

"Girl showed up out of nowhere-"

"The triple triad came-"

"thought she was a waterbender-"

"she hit one of them with an ice attack-"

"but then she bent earth and fire-"

"then she smashed up the road-"

"Wait! Did you just say that she bent three of the elements," he questioned them as he looked up from his notepad to make sure he got that right.

They looked at each other briefly before nodding at the same time, "Yes, she must be the Avatar."

"It was then that Sai heard a yell and a scream and was just in time to see the girl that was apparently the new Avatar make a run for it.

"Thank you for your time," he said to them before proceeding to chase her too.

He moved used his gear to quickly catch up to them, using the accelerated momentum to launch himself through the air. While his gear might not have the same range of functions as those of the police, it made up with it with its pure speed. In no time he caught up the them and was now just a little bit behind.

Seeing the direction where the girl was heading, he knew that they had to stop her before they got to the highway, there were a lot of fast moving satomobiles and with her reckless traveling she was bound to cause some accidents.

One of his comrades was riding on electric lines and he saw him manage to throw two quick metal lines two the water tribe girl, just as they were crossing a small bridge.

They hit but the girl was smart as she bent and ice wall behind her just as she finished crossing, the police officer still on the line smashed into the wall with such force that it cracked it slightly.

'Ouch,' Sai thought. Deciding not to follow the same example he gripped two red and black balls from his belt pouch, he squeezed them three times and threw them at the ice wall. At the same time, he throw the balls he launched his hooks into the ice wall and pulled himself faster, in a straight collision.

The moment the balls touched the ice, they exploded in a quick and but loud explosion, cracking it further. Now that he was almost face to face with the wall Sai tucked himself into a ball, making sure that he his knees and forearms where the first things that hit. The already weak ice couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed when he hit it with that much force, Sai easily broke through. The entire event took less than a second, and he was quick to throw himself faster after the escaping criminals.

Everything slowed to a crawl as he flung himself over the head of the girl. She noticed the shadow and tried to look behind her but it was too late, Sai had already taken his batons from his back had his hand back to attack.

In the that light, all the girl saw was a wide crazy smile and shinning glasses, before something hit her on the side of the head and she was knocked off the polar bear-dog.

Sai tucked himself into a roll to lessen the impact, then he sprung into action and sent two bolas from his waist to the large animal, tying up it' s legs and sending it crashing to the ground. Putting on of his batons away, he clicked a button on the one he still had, and it transformed into a metal staff.

"Now then, please stop resisting arrest, young lady. Just come quietly and we can settle everything at the station," he said with a cheerful smile, which only made him look more menacing in the eyes of the dizzy Korra.

Hearing a snap, Sai saw the large animal bit through one of his bolas and growl at him. He didn't panic however as he calmly took out one of his guns from its hoister and shot the animal right in the head with a tranquiller dart, then shot it three more times just to be safe. The beast's eyes rolled back in its head and it collapsed to the ground in a boneless heap.

The silver haired man had to dodge a flaming ball of fire since apparently the girl didn't like what he had done to her pet.

"Does this mean you won't come willingly, if you continue to act this way I will be forced to use- well force," asking just to make sure, the small voice recorder he had installed into his uniform ready to capture her response.

"NO!" Korra said followed by another flame strike and then slammed a foot on the ground to hurl large rock projections at him.

"Your answer has been noted," he said nonchalantly as he dodged to the right to avoid the fire. He jumped into the air and landed on the stone boulder, then hopped to the next one, slowly making his way towards his target.

Korra noted this and jumped backwards, but not before sending a fire sweep at him with a kick.

Sai spun his staff in front of him dispersing the flames and lunged at her, covering the distance in two short strides of his long legs, making sure to stick as close to the ground as possible.

Korra tried to send another wave of fire at him, and shot out a her right leg, but before it could fully be extended, it was captured in Sai's large hand, as he was crouched below her elevated leg. At this close distance she could finally see the difference in size. She was only 5'7'' making her look puny next to the muscular 6'4" man.

Taking her moment of shock, Sai dropped his staff and without letting go began to hit the pressure pints in her legs, making sure to cut her off from using bending with her lower half and paralyzing them for a short time.

He wasn't done yet however as he sprung to his full height, and like a ragdoll flung the avatar away and closer to the bridge. He could see the rest of his team beginning to arrive.

Korra however was not one to give up so easily, while she was flying through the air, she notice the large amount of water under the bridge and tried to bend it towards her to catch her fall. However instead of it acting like it normally did when she bent water, it exploded out of river and plowed right at her. She was so shocked that she couldn't bend it away and it hit her with full force, sending her right back at Sai.

Having seen what she had been about to do, Sai was already on the move. Retrieving his staff, he twisted it until the ends of it turned a neon blue. As the Avatar grew near him, he attacked, making sure that he touched her with the ends.

A electric current was sent throw her body once they made contact and the force of the hit sent her skidding away and into a puddle of water.

Sai however didn't take his guard down, although his staff had enough current to knock most people out, the person that 'looked' like they were convulsion on the ground was the Avatar. He didn't know what sort of ace she had up her sleeve, he had researched the Avatar State after all. He had yet to see her bend air, but he wasn't willing to give her the chance.

Taking out the other gun in his hoister, it was revealed to be a Taser gun. He aimed it at her abdomen and pulled the trigger, sending two needles attached to metal wires into her. She screamed, and he could see sparks of electricity jump out of her and into the water but didn't stop.

He only stopped when the rest of his unit had arrived.

"Did you get her," the officer that had smashed into the wall asked as he rubbed his head and used a tissue to whip away some of the blood from his nose.

Sai stared at the convulsing form of the Avatar as he sent another current of electricity through her body, his finger pressed firmly on the trigger of his stun gun.

"Why did you taser her?" asked one of the officers behind him.

Looking at the man in question he said in a bored tone, "She was resisting. I had no choice."

"Twice?"

"She could have been faking it the first time," thesilver-haired man said with a careless shrug.

"Where'd you hear that," another officer said incredulously, they had all seen the sheer destructive power that the man's toys had. Not even the burliest of men could shrug of one of those attacks completely.

"Your wife. Now let's cuff her and her mutt, I still need to finish that paperwork on my desk," was the comeback from Sai. Reaching into his utility belt he took out two yellow balls with a black line around them and covered with a hard plastic.

Taking one, he twisted it around the black line and then placed it in between the hands of the unconcise Korra. The capsule broke and there was soon a rapidly expanding yellow foam that incased her hands together, before hardening in an instant. He did the same thing with her feet, This was his preferred method to bring in benders back to the station, as it insured that they wouldn't escape, the only way to break free off the Capture Foam was to melt it to a dissolving solution which he kept in a spray bottle back in his desk.

Looking at her he noticed something bothersome, "Guys, she peed herself." It was a common problem that he had to deal with, all that electricity just tended to relax certain muscles in the body.

"NOT IT!" Sai was the first to yell as he used his maneuvering gear to escape.

He was shortly followed by the others until only one policeman was left cursing at them.

 _Next chapter_

 _Sai paced slowly around the interrogation room, each of his movements getting a guarded look from Korra. She was still unable to use her bending after the large man in front of her had hit the pressure points in her body._

 _The worst thing was that the lights above gave his glasses a sinister look and his constant smiling was irritating her._

" _So then, my backwards water friend, pardon the pun, mind telling me what you thought you were doing in my city," Sai asked her._

 **A/N: Another chapter done.**

 **So many things from cannon will be deferent as a result of him being born.**

 **Asami for instant found a friend to vent out her anger with. The loss of her mother and her father's workaholic tendencies was what brought them together. Sai and Asami did date back when they were younger and where very rebellious trying to gain their parents attention.**

 **She was sent to an all-girl school and is only just getting back, therefore she won't know many of the things that had happened while she was away.**

 **Sai will be a chance to see the daily life of a police officer and the less mentioned character like the police and Lin throughout the first season.**

 **Obviously Korra and Sai won't like each other very much after this.**

 **So many of the gadgets Sai will have will be from Batman and other medias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 4**

Back at the station, Sai was walking towards the interrogation cells, a folder in his hands and a plate of delicious donuts in the other.

He signaled to the officer guarding the door that he was ready to enter, and after being checked that he didn't have any weapons on him was let in.

The metal door was opened and as he stepped in he saw the grumpy form of the girl he and his team had just captured hours ago. She was wearing a new set of clothes as the ones she had previously worn, were just too dirty. The new threads were not flattering in the least, being a bright neon orange jumpsuit, making escape incredibly difficult.

Once he was fully in the room the only entrance was closed behind him.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here. A lone waterbender a long way from home. It took me sometime to gather enough information about you, Korra is it," he said as he placed the plate of donuts in front of her and opened up the folder.

"Says here that you and your dog, stowed away on a passing ship, that had been visiting a town in the Southern Water Tribe. The owner of the ship also mentioned that a week's worth of dried food was also missing. So illegal smuggling and theft."

"That's not fair, what were we supposed to do, starve to death!" she yelled out in outrage. How else was she supposed to feed Naga.

"How about, don't get on the boat in the first place," he said helpfully. Flipping throw a few more pages he began to speak again, "After you got off the boat it says here that you rode your dog-"

"Naga. Her name is Naga," Korra told him with a glare, still not happy what he had done to her pet.

Sai on the other hand did not look impressed, "-your DOG, down the road, and caused a total of two car crashes. A passing police officer also turned in a recent report of unauthorized fishing at the park by a girl and her polar bear-dog matching your description."

"Naga! I just told you what her name was," Korra yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I upsetting you?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Quite frankly yes," Korra stated as she crossed her arms and refused to look at him.

"Aww too bad, I don't care," the older male said cheerfully as he began to list more of her crimes.

Sai paced slowly around the interrogation room, each of his movements getting a guarded look from Korra. She was still unable to use her bending after the large man in front of her had hit the pressure points in her body.

The worst thing was that the lights above gave his glasses a sinister look and his constant smiling was irritating her.

"So then, my backwards water friend, pardon the pun, mind telling me what you thought you were doing in my city," Sai asked her.

"They were smashing up a shop, what was I supposed to do, stand aside and do nothing," she slammed her hands on the table and stood up to glare up at him.

All the silver haired man did was roll his eyes, shoving her back in her chair with a finger poke to the forehead, "How about calling the police, instead of smashing up the shop yourself."

"And what!? Just let them get away!?" she asked him disbelievingly at his answer.

"If you wanted to help, mind telling me why you threw one of them through a window?"

"…"

"No? How about, making their satomobile crash into the front of another shop. Tell me how that helped anyone. Your little vigilant act, caused two different people a lot of collateral damage, one of them might even have to take out a loan just to fix your mess," he questioned her, every one of his words causing the young girl to shrink into her seat.

"I want to talk to who ever is in charge," she demanded.

"Sorry, but you don't get to demand anything. Especially for someone in your position," the glasses wearing man stated, not liking her attitude at all.

Before she could retort back however the interrogation room was opened and Lin Beifong entered, "You want her, you got her."

Korra threw a triumphant look at Sai, getting a grumble from him. "You don't need to bother Chief, I had everything under control."

"I'm sure you did Officer Sai, but now I'm here. She wanted to talk and now she can. So speak up girl," Lin said in a tone that said she was not one to mess around with. He only let out a sigh and decided to take a spot in the corner and out of the way, but not before snatching the plate of uneaten donuts on the table.

"You're the chief" Korra asked.

"That's right, Lin Beifong, Chief of the Republic City Police. So do you mind telling me what you thought you were doing in my city," she growled out.

"Beifong? You're Toph's daughter! Then I don't see why your treating me like a criminal? She and Aang used to be friends. See, I'm the Avatar-"

"That has diddily squat to do with the mess your in. What my mother and one of your past lives did is of no importance to me. Some people might be impressed with your Avatar title, but know it won't get you any special treatment with me."

Korra got the point and started to explain, "This is just some huge misunderstanding, I'm the Avatar, I can't be a criminal-"

Lin broke in before she could finish and threw her son a fake look of surprise and spoke in the most sarcastic voice she could, "Oh then that explains everything. You hear that Sai, she can't be a criminal because she's the Avatar. I didn't know Avatar were exempt from the laws. Sai look in the rule book and tell me where it says that the Avatar doesn't have to follow the rules."

Sai didn't say anything before taking out a book from his uniform and began to flip through it until he reached a random page. With a shocked look he mumbled to himself and looked at his mom, "Well I'll be damned, it says right here that the Avatar can choose not to follow the law?"

"Really?" Korra said hopefully.

Snapping the book shut, Sai gave her a deadpan gaze, "No."

The young waterbender deflated into her seat, realizing that she had been tricked.

Lin gained a small smile at that before she controlled herself, "As you can see Avatar, you are still subjective to the laws of the common man just as much as anyone else."

A knock at the door interrupted them, and a voice called out, "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here to speak to you concerning the matter with the Avatar."

"Let him in," the middle-aged woman said with a scowl.

Tenzin stepped into the room, his gaze immediately went to the silent orange clad girl in the chair. He gave a tired sigh before putting on a cheerful smile, "Lin, you're looking as radiant as ever. And Sai, your looking umm, bigger than last time?"

"I am, aren't I," Sai said as he nodded and began to touch his biceps. They were practically the same height after all, the only difference being that Sai had lean muscle everywhere on his body, thanks to all the physical activities that his job demanded. He was 6'4'' and weighing in at 256 pounds of pure muscle, a practical Adonis compared to the other males in the city. That, coupled with his handsome face and vast wealth made him the most eligible bachelor in the entire city. The only reason why he was still single, was because no one wanted to face the wrath of Lin Beifong and the police force she commanded.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin. What is the Avatar doing in my city? I though you were supposed to be moving to the South to train her there," Lin cut to the chase.

"Not to worry Lin, the Avatar will be going back to the South Pole immediately. So if you would be so kind to drop the charges, I will take full responsibility for her and pay for any damages she might have cost," the tall councilman pleaded.

Lin looked at her son as they had a silent conversation. After a few seconds they nodded, and she spoke again, "Fine, get her out of my city."

The cuffs on Korra's hands were opened by a gesture of Lin's hands, but before she could start celebrating Sai cut in, "Your dog however will have to stay."

"What?! why?!" the small girl asked outraged.

"Do you have her registration form?"

"Her what?"  
"I guess that's a no. All animals that weigh more than 700 pounds must be registered before they can be let lose in the city. However, seeing as you are leaving, I'll do you a favor."

"What's that," Korra said suspiciously.

"Once you get back home, I'll mail her to you. And don't worry, I'll be sure to put enough food in the cargo hold I put her in," said the police officer with a mocking grin.

Korra became enraged at his audacity and was about to give him the beating of his life, bending or no bending, "Why you-"

"Enough! Korra, you are in enough trouble as it is, don't make things more difficult," Tenzin warned her, quieting her down immediately, but she was glaring at the smiling man with all the hate she could muster.

"Some advice Tenzin. Tell the White Lotus, that the next time she decides to visit somewhere, that she should at least learn the laws."

Tenzin nodded, "I'll be sure to tell them to add it to her lessons. Come on Korra."

As they were walking away Lin threw her an 'I'm watching you' look, one that Korra mockingly returned. Just as she was exiting the room she felt a something painful hit her butt.

Looking back, she could see a tiny needle piercing her jumpsuit, attached to a wire that lead to the watch that was on Sai's wrist. His other gloved hand was coursing with electricity and he made a 'no, no' gesture with his finger before pressing a button on the side of the watch and the wire was retracted back in.

Korra made a hasty retreat once she had gotten the warning.

"…Soooo, what do you think?" he asked his mom once they were both alone.

"I don't like her," Lin answered honestly, "You can tell right away that she has no idea how the real world works."

"That's true. Do you think Tenzin will actually take her back?"

"Unfortunately, I wouldn't bet on it. Tenzin has always been too softhearted for his own good," the middle-aged woman admitted.

"Damn, you too. We should be on high alert, with her in the city it will provoke the gangs to act. Tensions will run high and I wouldn't be surprised if another turf war broke out by the end of the week to claim as much power before she could really get a foothold in the city," Sai voiced the same thoughts that she had been having.

"I'll make sure to put the rest of the department on high alert for any signs of gang activity." She was already making plans and setting patrol routes in her head.

The young man however had to cut in before she could lose herself, "We might also have another problem."

Looking at him she had to ask, "Problem? What kind of problem?"

"This Avatar seems to be stupidly naïve. She was easy to goad the entire time I was talking to her and seems that she lacks any form of emotional restraint, anyone even politicly savvy will easily be able to manipulate her into acting the way they want. From what I can tell, Amon and the rest of the Equalist will take this opportunity to further their agenda."

"Damn, I didn't think of that," she said as she entered Chief mode, "based on what you have investigated so far, what do you suspect their next move to be."

Sai got into a thinking pose, "If it was me then I would start by making a statement to the rest of the populace. Probably go after one of the major gangs to prove that the Avatar isn't the only one that can deal with the threats in the city. Then I would try to paint her as childish and inexperienced, trick her into a situation she can't win and make her fear me. There is however one glaring problem?"

"What's that?"

"The Equalist should have just been a low-level group, but from all the equipment and training that the few Chi blockers we have encountered have had, it means they must have a strong backer, someone important enough that they could hid their entire group without us noticing."

"As I suspected. I suppose you have already made some plans if things start going south," she threw him a glance, knowing that he never did anything without having some plan of sorts.

"A couple but I'm still unsure how effective they will be without knowing the full details of their abilities," Sai admitted.

"…Fine. As of this moment I give you free rein over this situation. You are to do everything in your immediate power to investigate the situation. I want to a report on what we are looking at, and I want it yesterday," she ordered him, getting a large grin from him.

Letting the lights illuminate his glasses he asked with a crazed grin, "Everything? Are you sure about that?"

"I know I'm going to regret it but yes. Use the full extent of your abilities to deal with anything that comes up," the smaller woman said as she saw his eyes begin to flash through ideas.

"Perfect."

(Scene change)

Sai was in ecstatic. For the first time since he joined the police, he could finally do things his way.

Looking at his watch he could see that he still had a couple of hours left before he needed to pick up Asami at her home. He drove down the highway until he began to hear the noises of loud music and heavy machinery moving. Exiting the highway, he saw his destination at a distance.

Happy Land Amusement Park, an attraction park that he had designed and later finished creating back when he was ten. It had been a joint project between Blue Cross and Future Industries, something as a gift to the entire city as well as an amazing tourist attraction. It was also the place that he took Asami on their first 'official' date. The entire thing was circular in shape with half being a waterpark and the rest having Avatar themed rides and games. Even as he neared he could see the giant ferris wheel with multicolored lighs slowly rotating in a circle and the distant screams of patrons riding the rollercoasters.

As he neared the tall steel gate that enclosed the entire park, he waved a pass to the security guard to show who he was, not that there was a need to, since he was the only 19-year-old with white hair in the entire city. Once they confirmed his identity he was let in the restricted section of the park, where only employees were allowed to enter. There weren't many people in the park, seeing as it was still the middle of the day, and the children were still in school. Still in his uniform he walked towards one of the attractions, it was the tunnel of love, a romantic boat ride where couples would go into a dark five-minute-long tunnel, where no one could see them.

After he boarded the swan-shaped boat, he let it gently guide him towards his destination. Once he was two thirds of the way in he clicked a button on his watch, and a low-level flashlight was activated to help him see in the pitch dark. Standing up on the rocking boat he scanned the walks of the tunnel until he found an almost invisible handle. Grapping it, he slid it to the side to reveal a hidden panel with a lever, which he proceeded to pull down.

He heard a click showing the it had worked, and the boat gave a shudder before it fell through the hole that had appeared in the water below. Sai gave a sigh of annoyance as he fell with the boat and brazed himself for the impact.

Thud.

The hole had given way to a long twisting tunnel, like one of the water slides outside. He didn't have to worry about anyone else finding this place since the entrance would close as soon as something entered it.

It took only a short time before he reached the end of the tunnel, a guardrail stopped the boat from crashing into the metal covered ground, but Sai was launched out. Thankfully his reflexes helped him land safely. Standing in front of him was a set of heavy metal doors, which were made up of a titanium alloy and refined until not even his dear mother could bend it. Inserting a key into the only slot he pushed the doors, it opened up to a huge rectangular underground hanger with the walls covered in white tiles and the ceiling covered in metal beams. This underground cavern that he had built for his secret lab was one of many recently formed caverns that had been a result of the earthquake he had made when he was five. Above this was a large man-made lake that was created for Happy Land's aquatic theme park. Not only was it well hidden but thanks to the water, not even his mother's seismic sense could find it. Everything had been carefully planned and it had taken him years of hard work to create it, but he had managed it.

The lights immediately lit up the room as he walked towards his workshop, passing experimental satomobiles and motorcycles that lined one side of the room. He briefly stopped to see a glass display with two black skin tight armored costumes, a male and female version that looked like they were a few sizes too small for him. Absentmindedly he rubbed his right glove where underneath was circular scar on the palm of his hand that ran all the way through the back.

As he continued to walk he passed numerous tables filled with gadgets and small metal pieces scattered everywhere, but the most important equipment he had ever created was his computer. It had taken him four years of constant tinkering to finally make one, and at first he didn't know what it was but once it had been completed the information just poured into his head. It was thanks to this that he was able to make many of the more advanced machines.

The giant monitor sprung to life as he neared it. Clicking a couple of buttons on the keyboard he was shown the hidden cameras that he had installed all over his base, the theme park, and parts of the city. Video was another amazing invention that had appeared in his head, it allowed him to capture a sequence of images to a tape and watch it at a later time. This helped him track crime and other important events in the city, it was also a little illegal which was the reason for him keeping it a secret.

Sai opened up a different folder which was labeled Equalist and began to look over everything that could be of use. Looking over the information he made another folder and labeled it Countermeasures. The glasses wearing man might not now what he was up against, but that didn't mean he couldn't plan ahead, and at the rate things were going, he was looking at a fast-approaching civil war.

(Scene Change)

Sai checked himself one more time in the rearview mirror, making sure that he was properly groomed, and his tie was on straight. His hair was styled back with gel, he was wearing a white suit with a dark grey vest and grey shirt underneath, a simple pink rose pined on the left breast. Once he was at least presentable he got out of the car and walked to the front of the house.

'I hope this goes well,' Sai thought nervously, as he knocked on the door. He truly wanted to patch up their friendship again, seeing as they had left on such bad terms before.

The doors opened, but it was not Asami who opened it, but instead her father, Mr. Sato. He had a large smile on his face as he saw Sai.

"Good evening Mr. Sato," he greeted with a smile and tried to go in for a handshake.

"Ah Sai, it is so good to see you here again my boy, I rarely see you anymore," the older man said as he took the hand and brought the taller man into a bear hug. "You can't believe how much it pleases me to hear that you and Asami are finally patching things up. I expect that it'll be just like the old days, with you two sneaking kisses and I pretending not to notice, hahaha-"

"Actually Mr. Sato, I don't think that's possible now. This is just a friendly get together to welcome her back," explained the Beifong male as he tried to dislodge himself from the hug that was getting progressively stronger.

"Hahaha, always the jokester. Please call me Dad, your practically part of the family."

"…"  
"…Please Son, you need to take her back. You can't imagine how devastated she was once she had calmed down enough and seen what she had done when you two broke up. All I have ever wanted was for my daughter to be happy, I can't go back to the nightly crying and the moaning. I just can't! I don't know how to deal with that," Mr. Sato unloaded his worries.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Sai said as he finally managed to get free, "it's been a long time. I'm sure she's moved on by now. We've probably changed a lot since then, I'm unsure if we're even compatible anymore."

"(Sigh)I know. It's just that you remind me of myself so much at your age. When ever you and her were together it always brought a smile to my face, reminded me of my wife and I. I had hoped that you two would stay together forever, unlike us, that you would eventually marry, and I could leave my company in two sets of capable hands. I never once had to worry that you were with her just for the money or the fame, like so many of the other boys that tried to get close to her. I knew that you really cared about her and despite my initial support to separate you two I hoped that you would get together again once you both matured a bit. No matter what you might think, I always felt that the accident was largely my fault. I should have paid more attention, spent more time with her when she was growing up instead of wasting my time in my lab," the CEO of Future Industries admitted to his regrets.

Sai didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet.

Putting himself back together Hiroshi straightened his clothes and put on a grand smile, "You're right however, you are not the same boy from back then. You've grown to be a wonderful young man that has not only become a brilliant police officer, but also a great example of what non-benders can do. I'm also proud to say that my dear Asami has also changed from the young rebellious teenager that she once was, blooming into a lovely young lady."

"Really? I could never have imaged that," the silver haired youth said dumbfounded. His mental image of her was that of a short haired girl dressed in a green jumpsuit, her face covered in grease stains, and a large wrench in one hand, a real grease monkey if he ever saw one.

"Hahaha, I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised," the proud father said as he led the young man into the mansion until they were at the foot of a large staircase, "She should be finished any second now. I'll just leave for a moment. A word of warning before I go. Asami still cares a great deal for you, she would write letters every week asking how you were. I have no doubt in my mind that she wishes to get back together, and if she is anything like before, expect she won't give up without a fight."

Sai watched as the man left him and thought of the last time he had seen Asami.

 _A bandaged Sai saw a girl with short black hair and a white dress board a passenger ship, he was dressed in patient clothes and had a crutch under his armpit to stead himself on the peer. Even from this distance he could see the tear that came out of her light green eyes. It broke his heart seeing her so unhappy, but he knew that it was for their own good._

 _As he waved the ship goodbye, he could just make out her form leaning on the rails. He was unsure if she had seen him, but he sincerely hoped she couldn't or else she would see the tear marks on his own face._

His love for her had never diminished even after all this time, but at least it would never control him like before.

As if to prove him wrong, he felt someone punch him in the shoulder, as he was too busy keeping an eye on the staircase.

At the same time, he heard a feminine voice from behind. It was voice that sent shivers down his spine and made his heart beat painfully fast.

"Hey there lightning rod. It's been awhile."

(Next Chapter)

 _Staring into her eyes he knew just how dangerous she was. Those same lovely eyes that he used to enjoy gazing into, now scared him. How was it possible that even after all this time, she still had so much control over him? It was like a spell had been cast, turning him into a mindless puppet who would do anything to make her happy, the saddest part was that all he could see in those beautiful green orbs was pure and unconditional love._

 _She leaned in close, her hands were wrapped around the back of his neck and he could feel her breath on his lips. She closed her eyes and in a soft seductive whisper she spoke the words that he had been longing to hear._

" _Kiss me."_

 **A/N: Another chapter finished, hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **So, Sai has a 'Batcave' underneath the amusement park, and the things he builds are obviously more advanced than anyone else has created but seeing as mecha suits are literally only a few months away, that is not saying much.**

 **Sai does not like Korra at this time seeing as she is too stuck up for his taste.**

 **Mr. Sato is all for Asami getting back together with Sai, while Lin is against it. Sai on the other hand is hesitant seeing as he had seen where that road would lead.**

 **Also get ready for more mother-son Beifong Trolling, the best trolling ever created.**

 ***Random buff blonde mustached man rips his shirt off and begins to randomly flex with sparkles around him***

" **This trolling technique has been passed down the Beifong family line for generations."**


End file.
